Another Day Another Love
by starlite-107
Summary: haha Hinata and Naruto the ultimate couple hahahaha yeah its about them and some others first chap is funny sasuke can't get his dinner hahaha


Well this is my first I guess real fic its a Naruto one and the pairs are as flows NarutoxHinata and thats all I have for now I'm thinking Sakura Shikamaru and maybe Temari and Sasuke. Yes yes I know I like odd couples haha. well let me know what you think ok well hopw you enjoy and please leave your comments oh and don't mind that gramar and spelling errors please I know I can't spell well on ward to the story

Disclamer: Hahaha I own all I am the ruler of the the entire world Muhahahahaha [sigh] Except Naruto

Chap 1 - Ramen Mayham  
  
'Sigh why can't I just get it just one time I would like to master it' thought a very tired Hinata.  
  
'If I could only master Gentle fist and then maybe he might notice me' she got up grabbed her water and head off towards Ichiraku.  
  
"WAHHHH I'm so hungry come on I know I had money some where I guess I left it at home please I'm so hungry" Naruto pleaded with the ramen chef to let him have a freebe. "It will be the last time I promase".  
  
"I'm sorry no money no noodles for you" the ramen chef said bluntly and turned back to continuing working. "Wahhh your so evil I like suport your ass if it wasn't for me you would be out of work." Naruto yelled.  
  
"god your so bothersome and loud" Said a voice from behind naruto as there was some money put down on the counter "I'll have a miso and give him what ever he wants."  
  
Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru standing there looking very anoyed "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Naruto said while acepting his noodles. "Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever just be quite" was all shikamaru said while sitting next to the loud nin.  
  
'No if I can just talk Neji in to training me but yet again do I realy want him to train me?, but if I don't then I'll never learn and then I'll be the most pathetic hire know to this clan' Hinata kept thinking as she walk into Ichiraku and right in to Sasuke and knocked him and his take out order of Shanghai nooldles all over them.  
  
"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled "Why don't you watch where your going god how can the hire to one of the most feared and respected clans be so pathetic" he spat.  
  
"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP SASUKE" Naruto yelled "she didn't do it on purpose" "oh shut up dobe this is none of your concern" he said as he stood up and glared down at Hinata who was blushing moslty because Naruto stood up for her and she had just made a fool of herself in front of him and countless others  
  
"I....I...I'm s...sory Sasuke Sama p...please forgive me" she studdered as she stood up and bowed "I...I din't m....mean to" "What ever" He said "damn it Chef get me another order!" he yelled towards the chef he was in a hurry to get out of there. "P please let m..me pay" She said read to get some money out "hey Hinata you don't need to pay its his fault if the oh so great Sasuke just watched where he was going then he would not have ran in to you" said Naruto to a now very red Hinata  
  
"Keh I don't want your money any way" he said as he continued to glare at her and Naruto. "Hey Hinata why don't you join Shikamaru and me for something to eat Shikamaru is paying" Naruto said as he hit Shikamarus back and Shikamaru spit out his ramen "wha...what me why me" he said looking Naruto "because I have no money and you supost to have a 200 IQ" said Naruto still looking at him  
  
"No N...Naruto its ok I have my own money" she said quietly "Are you sure Hinata?" "Y..yes thank you Naruto kun Shikamaru kun" and sat down next to Naruto and ordered her dinner 'Oh my god I'm eating with Naruto wow' she thought still slightly red  
  
'Foolish girl what does she see in that dope anyway he dosen't even notice she likes him and its as plan as day' Sasuke thought as he tryed to leave Ichiraku for the second time "SASUKE KUN!!!!" he heard two shrill voices as he felt two people latch onto his arms as he droped his dinner for the second time now  
  
"get away Forehead hes mine" Ino said sticking out her toung "No hes mine Ino Pig god get a life" Sakura shot back 'Why me" is all sasuke thought while trying to free himself from the two arguing girls.

Well here we go please R&R and let me know what you think haha still working on a title and hopfully chap 2 will be up soon


End file.
